


Checkmate

by mmwoods95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Mystery, SuperCorp, these girls got secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95
Summary: Just a new multi-chapter fic I decided to throw myself into about secret identities and a Checkmate headcanon I have. Currently canon-ish but will not be forever.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Brunch day is today, today is Saturday, so it’s official Saturday is for the gays. Saturgay… Jot that down.

Lena picks Kara up fifteen minutes past ten in her town car, looking astonishingly pressed and polished for a Saturday morning, but then again Kara isn’t really surprised. When doesn’t Lena look like that? Lena gets out to hug Kara before opening the door and gesturing for her to get in.

“Hey! All set?” Lena asks.

“Yes! I’m starving. Where are we going?”

Shutting the door behind her as she climbs in Lena turns to Kara and gives her a saucy smile.

“It’s a surprise.”

“No kale?”

“Yes, well… No kale for you.”

Kara gives an exaggerated sigh of relief, wiping her forehead to go along with the dramatics. Lena just laughs which causes Kara to blush and laugh as well bringing her hand up to adjust her glasses.

Lena bites her lip.

“No, I really think you’re gonna like this place.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The rest of the ride over they have comfortable small talk about their week so far, what Snapper is mad about now and how the board keeps throwing Lena through loops and soon enough they pull up to a quaint little diner on the corner of a strip mall, in a the newly gentrified, Westfield neighborhood of National City.

The diner, S’west, is designed with a cool melding and modern flare on traditional south, west and south west influences, and has a line out the door of people waiting to be seated. As the leave the car, Kara gets a hit with the smells of numerous mouth-watering dishes and almost starts drooling herself.

“I hope we don’t have to wait to long,” Kara says, over her growling stomach.

Lena gives her a look that says, ‘do you even know who I am?’ and saunters up to the host stand.

“Danvers for two.”  
Kara is thrown a little by the use of her name and becomes aware of the feeling of a warm weight in her chest. She likes that.

The host, a modern hipster, man bun and all, is typing away at the computer doing anything and everything to ignore his customers, grunts when he finds the reservation, before looking up uninterestedly. He immediately becomes flustered when he sees just who is standing before him under what he assumes is one of her pseudonyms.

“Yes for ten thirty that will be a couple more min-… Oh! Lena Luthor. The, um, Lena Luthor. You requested patio seating correct?”

“Correct,” Lena hums back with a raised eyebrow, before following.

The host leads them through the restaurant towards the back and out a door before sitting them at a two top along the edge of a deck looking out over a small koi pond and wildflower garden. There are several other tables seated on the deck but they are closer to the restaurant, giving Kara and Lena a quieter brunch atmosphere.

“Lena. This is awesome!” Kara says, taking in the beauty of the wildflower garden and how the sun illuminates it just perfectly.

“Well I know you said whatever upset you the other day worked itself out but I figured a little down-home comfort food might do both of us a little good. Speaking of, what was going on the other day?”

“Oh, its… you know my sister is an FBI agent? Yeah, so sometimes she gets into some pretty dangerous situations.”

Lena nod, “I can only imagine.”

“This was one of those things and, I don’t know, she’s probably, no, she is the most important person in my life and I couldn’t protect her in that instance or help that much. It was probably the worst thing I’ve felt in awhile, knowing that I have all of these pow-powerful connections and they meant nothing. You know, or I don’t know. But luckily, like I said, it worked out, She’s fine.”

Lena reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing it.

“Good, I’m glad. And, I do. I really do… Know what that feels like. All the Luthor brains and money, and even help from Supergirl, and I couldn’t save him.”

Lena looks up, willing her watery eyes to dry. Kara flips the position of their hands so hers is on top and giving the comfort.

Before Kara can say anything their waitress comes over with two glasses and a carafe of mimosa.

“Your assortment will be right out! Enjoy.”

“Assortment?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles, mind on food as she pours herself a drink.

“Yeah… I ordered what the reviews said were the top, I think five, maybe six options, I don’t remember, for us to try because they all looked so good and you always astonish me with your weekend appetite.”

“Lena! You didn’t have to do that!”

“And yet, I did.”

Heavy conversation forgotten, the two ladies get to talking about Lena’s upcoming lecture circuit before the dishes are brought out, along with two smaller plates so the both of them can sample accordingly.

The first, closest to Lena, is a plate of fluffy crepes with passion fruit butter and fresh cut pineapple and mango, the second is a blue cheese and apple salad with bagel chips walnuts and a generous drizzle of poppy seed dressing. The third dish is a hash brown cake with pickled red onions and green onion fraiche. Nearing Kara, the fourth dish is French toast with blueberries and a lemon ricotta spread and blueberry maple sugar. Fifth is a stack of sweet potato pancakes, separated by a sweet cinnamon cream and drizzled caramel. Finally the dish situated perfectly in front of Kara contains a large Belgian waffle, piled high with fried chicken and drizzled with maple syrup.

“This… This is why you’re my favorite.”

Lena laughs and says, “What did I tell you? I knew you’d love it.” 

The ladies get to chowing down, ignoring the strange looks at their feast from other patrons. Halfway through her second helping Kara looks up and asks,

“By the way, the other day you wanted my advice on something.”

Lena wipes her mouth, shaking her head and waving her hand before swallowing her last bite and responding.

“Yeah, I was going to ask for your advice on one of my new business partners, ventures, whatever, but I crunched the numbers over again and figured the benefit outweighed the risk as far as I can tell so, I just went ahead and went for it.”  
“Oh awesome, what is it your working on? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Always trying to get the next scoop,” Lena teases, “Unfortunately it’s still in its need to know phase but what I can tell you is that it could change the world in a lot of amazing, meaningful ways.”

“That is so cool, you’re literally amazing.”

Lena glows at the praise.

“I can’t wait to show it to you. And I think I’d like you to meet my new business partner as well. Maybe for an exclusive when the time comes,” Lena wiggles her eyebrows at Kara, laughing, “She is, interesting, to say the least.”

“Literally my favorite. Have I said that yet today?”

 

Later that night, after having dropped Kara off at Catco to finish an assignment, Lena is going over the plans of the trans-matter portal again, she’s a little obsessed with the possibilities it holds. A knock and the subsequent opening of her door by Rhea interrupt her from her musings and she stands to greet her. They shake hands before sitting at Lena’s desk.

“I’m still blown away by this.”

“Where I’m from this technology is standard every intelligent civilization in our galaxy would be fraught without their portals.”

“I can imagine why. This has the potential to change life for the human, and alien, races on earth exponentially. I’ve been working out how I want to release this. I think doing an exclusive, giving access to parts of the plans, development and trials of this would be the best way to, what’s the best way to put this, garner trust. There are still a lot of people in this city, let alone country, that might not take to well with alien technology, especially of this kind with the kind of implications it may have toward travel and immigration.”

“Yes, I’ve seemed to notice there to be many a few humans with aversion to expansion, culturally, mentally or otherwise. I trust you to do what’s best for press. You’ve seemed to do well for yourself in that matter.”

Lena nods

“A friend of mine, whom I trust implicitly, works at one of National City’s most trusted publications. I’m positive she can help people see the good in this.”  
“Wonderful. I look forward to it.”

The smile, Rhea happy to be progressing this fast on the portal and Lena at the excitement to bring her friend in on this world changing project. She can just imagine it, solving the water crisis, world hunger, climate change, all along side her closest friend. Lena’s smile turns a little sad, reminded of when she used to feel this way with Jack, but this feeling, it’s different, more powerful even and she doesn’t know how to feel about that.


End file.
